


Il sapore della vittoria

by ILoveSeblesEFerrari



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:47:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22973515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILoveSeblesEFerrari/pseuds/ILoveSeblesEFerrari
Summary: "Mi hai rotto le palle una volta di troppo, vediamo se ti insegno a rispettare le persone una buona volta" .
Relationships: Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen, Valtteri Bottas/Max Verstappen
Kudos: 4





	Il sapore della vittoria

Stava tornando in camera, finalmente la sessione di interviste era finita, la gara aveva visto nuovamente Lewis come suo vincitore. Era stanco di dover rispondere alle solite domande, era stanco di sentire gli insulti degli altri. Tra tutti il pilota che più cominciava a stargli sui nervi era Max Verstappen. Quel dannato ragazzino non faceva che insinuare che lui fosse un pilota poco degno, che se Lewis avesse vita facile era perché non aveva un vero rivale come compagno. Arriva in camera sbattendo la porta andando a fare una doccia calda, voleva cercare di rilassarsi, ogni volta che vedeva l'olandese la sua pazienza si assottigliava sempre di più. Non gli sfuggivano le battutine sul fatto che lui fosse il cane di Lewis, lo aveva sentito tante e tante volte, ma quel ragazzino stava sfidando la sorte, osava beffarsi di lui in presenza di chiunque. Esce dalla doccia dopo non sa quanto tempo, afferra il cellulare notando che presto ci sarebbe stata la cena che Toto aveva organizzato per l'intera squadra per festeggiare l'ennesima vittoria. Sospira avvicinandosi allo specchio, aveva un volto stanco, probabilmente la vittoria gli sarebbe sfuggita anche quest'anno ma non doveva darsi per vinto, prima o poi avrebbe sconfitto Lewis, prima o poi la squadra avrebbe concesso anche a lui di mostrare cosa valeva davvero. Non voleva lasciar vincere quelle voci maligne, lui le doveva ignorare, doveva rendere la propria armatura sempre più forte.

Aveva appena finito di cenare, stava dirigendosi nella propria camera quando vede il finlandese preparato di tutto punto, aveva visto molti uomini mercedes avviarsi al locale, evidentemente volevano festeggiare tutti insieme. Non capiva cosa avessero da festeggiare, certo Lewis aveva talento, non lo metteva in dubbio, semplicemente aveva chiarito il suo punto di vista, più della metà dei piloti in griglia avrebbe vinto con quella macchina, se Lewis aveva vita così facile è solo perché Valtteri non aveva le capacità, o semplicemente a lui bastava il denaro e ubbidire era ben accetto. "Ehy" lo vede alzare gli occhi al cielo e cercare di schivarlo andando lateralmente ma i suoi riflessi sono più rapidi, come sempre, e lo intercetta ridacchiando "aspetta aspetta aspetta, dove scappi così di corsa?" Si guarda attorno "oh capisco, il cane si è allontanato dal padrone e adesso deve tornare subito da lui prima che si arrabbi mh?" Fa per accarezzargli i capelli ma si sente colpire la mano da uno schiaffo e buttare di lato da una spallata di lui, ride osservandolo, a quanto pare si era davvero arrabbiato.

Scuote la testa accelerando il passo, si volta appena indietro vedendo il moccioso raggiungere Daniel e parlare con lui, a quanto pare sarebbero usciti assieme, poco male almeno non avrebbe dovuto affrontarlo quando sarebbe tornato in camera, non era sicuro di poter resistere ancora dal prenderlo a pugni. La cena è lunga, non da molta retta alla conversazione, non mancano elogi a Lewis e nemmeno a lui, cerca di restare attento il necessario ma aveva mal di testa. Quando l'ora si fa decente, affinché non sia maleducato, lascia la sala salutando tutti, aveva chiarito che si sentiva molto stanco e che aveva bisogno di dormire per partire domani riposato. Alla fine lo avevano lasciato andare dicendogli di mettersi a letto, era proprio quello che voleva fare, mettersi a letto e cercare di riposare dimenticando questa giornata di merda. Stava per chiudere la porta quando sente una spinta da dietro le spalle che la fa spalancare, si volta di tutta fretta e nota il moccioso entrare senza nemmeno aspettare che gli desse il permesso. "Che cosa ci fai in camera mia? Va fuori di qui prima che mi arrabbio sul serio hai capito?"

Ride scuotendo la testa, era uscito con Daniel e sul tragitto aveva visto un negozio per animali ancora aperto, aveva inventato velocemente una scusa ed era entrato, non aveva resistito dal comprare un guinzaglio. Fortuna aveva voluto che quando erano rincasati aveva visto l'uomo avviarsi in camera, aveva accelerato il passo in modo da arrivare alla porta prima che venisse chiusa. "Oh Val, ma come siamo aggressivi, vedi io ti ho comprato un guinzaglio nuovo, immagino farà piacere al tuo padrone, ma se ringhi a questo modo forse era meglio una museruola." Ride lanciandogli il guinzaglio sul petto avviandosi poi verso la porta vedendolo accelerare il passo e chiuderla, inclina leggermente la testa senza però far sparire il suo sorriso. "Che cosa succede cane? Hai qualcosa da dire?"

Sposta la mano che aveva tenuto fino ad ora contro la porta che aveva chiuso e si avvia a passo lento in direzione del ragazzo, non lo vedeva scomporsi, restava li a fissarlo con quella faccia da schiaffi. "E così io sarei un cane, ho capito bene?"

Ridacchia "si, più che bene, e Lewis è il tuo padrone, dovresti andare a portargli il guinzaglio e a strusciarti contro le sue gambe, tanto vivi per servirlo e compiacerlo no?" Lo spinge di lato sentendosi poi afferrare il polso con forza, si volta velocemente verso di lui guardandolo negli occhi "cretino allenta la presa, mi fai male" strattona il braccio sentendo la presa stringersi ancora di più "VALTTERI, CAZZO, MI FAI MALE."

Continua a fissarlo tranquillo negli occhi, la sua scenata non gli faceva alcun effetto, poteva alzare la voce quanto voleva "sai che per i cani questo è il periodo dell'accoppiamento?"

Lo guarda inarcando un sopracciglio "allora va a dire al tuo padrone che vuoi accoppiarti, cane."

Lo tira maggiormente a se baciandolo con forza sentendolo tremare appena sotto le sue mani "non ho bisogno di niente, ho la cagna perfetta proprio qui."

Resta sconcertato per qualche secondo dopo il bacio ma riesce ugualmente a registrare quelle parole "io cosa sarei? Come ti permetti, sei solo un perdente" si sente colpire da uno schiaffo e lanciare sul letto, stava per alzarsi e fronteggiarlo quando lo sente afferrarlo e strattonargli via i vestiti "CHE CAZZO FAI? LEVAMI LE MANI DI DOSSO."

Si sentiva calmo e gelido, non era difficile tenere Max sotto di se, era pur sempre un ragazzino in confronto, aveva perso la pazienza e adesso gli avrebbe dato l'educazione che avrebbero dovuto dargli i suoi genitori. Lo spoglia dalla vita in giù attorcigliandogli i vestiti fino alle caviglie, lo blocca su un fianco il necessario per poter liberare il membro e cominciare a strusciarsi contro lui. Sentiva forte l'adrenalina scorrere nel suo corpo, era già mezzo duro e sentirlo dibattersi a quel modo lo stava portando, rapidamente, a diventare completamente duro, stava vincendo, questa volta la vittoria era sua.

Respira con affanno, cercare di liberarsi si stava rivelando inutile, la forza non mancava a quel deficiente "ti avverto, lasciami andare o passerai dei guai" da uno strattone gridando quando lo immobilizza con forza.

"Mi hai rotto le palle una volta di troppo, vediamo se ti insegno a rispettare le persone una buona volta" indirizza il membro alla sua entrata e si spinge dentro con un solo colpo, lo sente gridare e divincolarsi ma lo trattiene facilmente, lo sente respirare con affanno e nota le piccole lacrime ai fianchi degli occhi "coraggio, sei la mia cagna, non fare tutte queste storie, quelli come te non hanno altro utilizzo se non questo" ringhia appena le ultime parole cominciando a spingersi in lui con forza tappandogli la bocca, poteva sentire le lacrime scivolare contro la sua mano, sembrava davvero arrabbiato.

Non poteva gridare, non poteva muoversi, si sentiva lacerato. Lo aveva penetrato con forza, non si era nemmeno curato di non fargli troppo male, la prossima gara non era alle porte, almeno non avrebbe dovuto inventare nessuna scusa. Stringe con forza le coperte, non riusciva a trovare piacere in quelle spinte, erano violente, erano indirizzate solo a ferirlo. Sente la propria forza venire meno, non era più il caso di ribellarsi, ogni volta che lo faceva sentiva la sua presa farsi più ferrea e le sue spinte ancora più violente. Sente la mano di lui spostarsi dal proprio volto e posizionarsi sui suoi fianchi per farlo voltare a pancia in giù, adesso gli teneva i fianchi sollevati, era una posizione umiliante, lo sentiva affondare in lui con ancora più facilità, chiude gli occhi cercando di resistere, l'unica cosa che lo faceva stare meglio era pensare al suo ragazzo, Daniel. 'Daniel, mi dispiace, non volevo tradirti' stringe con più forza le coperte quando lo sente colpirgli con forza il suo punto di piacere "Daniel..." Sussulta sgranando gli occhi accorgendosi di quello che aveva detto.

Ferma le spinte inarcando un sopracciglio "cosa?" Esce da lui obbligandolo a voltarsi guardandolo in faccia, ovviamente adesso era lui a rifuggire al suo sguardo "allora è proprio così, tu e Daniel vi frequentate?" Ride appena scuotendo la testa "adesso ti ho in pugno."

Lo guarda cercando di mettersi a sedere venendo bloccato da una fitta di dolore "cosa stai dicendo? Io non ho detto nulla..."

"Succhiamelo."

"Cosa?" Lo sibila sfidandolo a ripetere.

Lo afferra per i capelli portandolo a sedersi incurante di sentirlo gridare per il dolore "abbassati e succhiami il cazzo."

"NON PENSARCI NEMMENO, SE ME LO INFILI IN BOCCA TI MORDO, DIRO' A TUTTI QUELLO CHE HAI FATTO."

Stringe maggiormente la presa sui suoi capelli avvicinandolo di più a se "no, io non credo, a meno che tu non voglia che io mi faccia scappare qualcosa riguardo la relazione con Daniel."

"Non hai..."

"Prove? No, ma posso averle, non sarai più libero di vederlo, non sarete più tranquilli in nessun luogo, sai che al primo passo falso io ti avrò e la tua carriera e la sua sarà fottuta, no, non sto mentendo."

Lo guarda con rabbia prima di chinarsi su di lui, si sentiva male per quello che doveva fare ma non avrebbe permesso che le loro carriere o la loro relazione fosse distrutta, chiude gli occhi prendendo il membro in bocca, era grosso e le sue spinte lo facevano sentire quasi soffocato ma non accenna a diminuire le attenzioni.

Passa una mano lungo il corpo del ragazzo fino a spingersi sotto la maglietta, il suo corpo era coperto da un leggero strato di sudore. Chiude gli occhi concedendosi di perdersi in quel sapore dolce che stava sperimentando, era davvero il sapore della vittoria? Accenna un sorriso, era davvero buono, Max era dotato di una lingua davvero tagliente, ma sapeva davvero farci, lo stava portando rapidamente al culmine. Lo afferra per i capelli obbligandolo a stare giù concedendosi qualche spinta più aggressiva prima di riversarsi nella sua bocca.

Stringe i pugni ingoiando il seme di lui sollevandosi per guardarlo negli occhi, sembrava soddisfatto, sapeva che i suoi invece erano lucidi, aveva dovuto tradire Daniel, ma non poteva permettere a quel bastardo di minacciarlo. "devi mantenere la tua parola..."

"E tu devi morderti la lingua quando parli con me o di me."

Si alza sentendosi poi afferrare "Cosa?"

"Hai capito?"

Ingoia a vuoto per poi annuire "si, ho capito..."

Si alza poggiandogli una mano sul volto prima di chinarsi a rubargli un bacio sorridendo sulle sue labbra "perdi un po' di sangue, in camera metti qualcosa." Lo vede afferrare le sue cose e vestirsi velocemente prima di uscire dalla stanza, con leggerezza va a fare una doccia calda prima di tornare in camera e mettersi a letto, le emozioni negative di poco prima ormai scomparse.

Stava camminando con Daniel, cercava di non zoppicare troppo anche se Valtteri gli aveva fatto davvero male, dovevano tornare a casa, non avrebbe rivisto Daniel per qualche giorno, non male, almeno sarebbe guarito del tutto, saluta il proprio ragazzo con un bacio veloce sulla guancia, vedendolo imbarcarsi, prima di notare qualcuno raggiungerlo e spingergli qualcosa in tasca. Solleva il volto vedendo che era Valtteri, lo vede accennare appena un sorriso prima di allontanarsi, infila la mano in tasca e nota che era il guinzaglio che aveva comprato. Insieme al guinzaglio vi era un piccolo pezzetto di carta con poche righe 'Questo collare dona di più alla cagna che al cane.' Stringe il pezzo di carta tra le mani voltandosi appena nella sua direzione vedendolo accennare un saluto prima di imbarcarsi.


End file.
